


Ein Porträt des Künstlers

by empatheticmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticmuffins/pseuds/empatheticmuffins
Summary: Harry Potter, ein zurückgezogen lebender Künstler, ist endlich dazu bereit, ein Interview zu geben. Draco kann kaum glauben, dass er derjenige ist, der es führen darf.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Ein Porträt des Künstlers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Portrait of the Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157227) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir haben das Jahr bald geschafft! Bevor wir uns für dieses Jahr von euch verabschieden, haben wir noch einen kleinen, witzigen Oneshot für euch. Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung von "A Portrait of the Artist" von firethesound. Die Autorin hat ihre Texte zum Übersetzen freigegeben.  
> Wir freuen uns über eure Rückmeldungen! :)

**Ein Porträt des Künstlers**

Am Donnerstagmorgen saß Draco hinter seinem Schreibtisch, trank seine dritte Tasse Kaffee und versuchte verzweifelt, an etwas Schmeichelhaftes zu denken, das er über das 437. jährliche Snarfalump-Festival schreiben konnte. Trotz der drei Tage, die er dort verbracht hatte, hatten ihm die Festivalteilnehmer nicht allzu viel geliefert, womit er arbeiten konnte. Vor diesem Montag hatte Draco keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es überhaupt genug Leute auf der Welt gab, die sich so sehr für Snarfalumps interessierten, um ein ganzes Festival mit ihnen zu füllen. Doch sie waren in Scharen gekommen, hatten stolz ihre kostbaren Pflanzen zur Schau gestellt, lebhafte Debatten über die ideale Topfgröße für Snarfalumps geführt oder sich gegenseitig Tipps für den Rückschnitt gegeben, um mit den vielen grapschenden Tentakeln des biestigen Gewächses fertig zu werden.

Und die Tentakel, oh Merlin, die Tentakel. Diese schrecklichen, verfluchten Dinger klammerten sich an alles und jeden, der in ihrer Reichweite vorbeilief. Draco war immer wieder betatscht worden und hatte es mit resigniertem Gleichmut ertragen, bis ihm aufgefallen war, dass das die meiste Action war, die er seit fast einem Jahr bekommen hatte. Danach war es zu einem inneren Kampf geworden, nicht jede Pflanze zu verhexen, die nach ihm gegriffen hatte.

Draco unterdrückte den Drang, seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch zu schlagen. Er begnügte sich damit, die letzten kalten Reste seines Kaffees hinunterzukippen und überlegte, ob es klug war, vor dem Mittag noch eine vierte Tasse zu trinken.

„Hallo“, sagte eine Hexe mit lockigem blondem Haar fröhlich, als sie ihren Kopf in seinen Arbeitsbereich steckte. „Viel zu tun?“

„Guten Morgen, Melinda“, murmelte Draco. „Und nein, ich bin mit diesem Artikel fast fertig. Mir sind mehr oder weniger die Worte zum Thema Snarfalumps ausgegangen.“ Er seufzte und ergänzte: „Zumindest die netten Worte.“

„Wunderbar, für dich ist nämlich ein neuer Auftrag reingekommen.“ Sie hielt einen Ordner hoch.  
  
Das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verriet, dass es sich entweder um etwas wirklich sehr Wichtiges handelte oder um so etwas wie das 437. jährliche Snarfalump-Festival. Zitternd nahm er die Mappe entgegen und schlug sie auf.

Er traute kaum seinen Augen. „Ist das ein Scherz?“

Melinda verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem beeindruckenden Busen. „Kein Scherz. Harry Potter, zurückgezogener Künstler der Extraklasse, hat endlich einem Interview zugestimmt.“  
  
Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Mit seinen fünfundzwanzig Jahren war er einer der jüngsten Journalisten des _Tagespropheten_. Keiner der älteren Kollegen würde sich die Chance entgehen lassen, ihren Wunderknaben zu interviewen. Ein Potter-Interview wäre der Ritterschlag ihrer journalistischen Arbeit, da er seit dem Ende des Krieges keins mehr gegeben hatte. Potter hatte sich in den letzten Jahren meist bedeckt gehalten, obwohl er natürlich immer noch mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit in den Zeitungen erschien. Normalerweise handelte es sich dabei um ein Bild von ihm bei etwas Alltäglichem, beispielsweise beim Einkaufen oder einem Besuch in einem Restaurant, begleitet von ein paar Absätzen reiner Spekulation. Aber die Bilder waren normalerweise ziemlich anständig. Potter war recht erwachsen und ansehnlich geworden, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn man einmal von der schrecklichen Brille und den unordentlichen Haaren absah. Und er sah gut auf Fotos aus, besonders auf Schnappschüssen, bei denen er nicht in die Kamera starrte.

Draco war mittlerweile selbst erwachsen genug, um sich einzugestehen, dass er Potter ein klein wenig attraktiv finden könnte, auch wenn sie sich seit ihrem Schulabschluss nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war das wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, warum er Potter interessant fand. Jedenfalls konnte es nicht wirklich an seinen lebhaften grünen Augen oder dem geheimnisvollen kleinen Lächeln liegen, das er manchmal aufsetzte, wenn er in Gedanken versunken war und vergaß, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Auch nicht an seiner Angewohnheit, die Hände in die Hosentaschen zu stecken, was ihn ein wenig unbeholfen, aber auch charmant und jungenhaft wirken ließ, oder... Draco verdrängte so schnell wie möglich diesen Gedankengang und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder der vor ihm liegenden Angelegenheit zu. 

„Aber warum ich?“, fragte er.

Melinda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat ausdrücklich nach dir gefragt. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich auf den Weg machen. Er will das Interview sofort geben. Du solltest gehen, bevor er es sich anders überlegt.“

Draco nickte und sammelte bereits seine Kamera und Notizblöcke zusammen. Dieser Artikel könnte der Durchbruch sein, auf den er gewartet hatte. Wenn er gute Arbeit leistete, musste er vielleicht nie wieder über ein Tentakelpflanzenfest berichten. Er nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um seinen Umhang zurechtzurücken und sein Haar zu richten – natürlich nur, weil er stolz darauf war, professionell auszusehen, und nicht, weil es ihn interessierte, was Potter über ihn dachte – dann apparierte er direkt zu den Koordinaten in der Akte und klopfte an der Tür zu Potters Atelier.

Sie wurde sofort geöffnet und gab den Blick frei auf Potter in seiner ganzen hässlichen Brille-Vogelnest-auf-dem-Kopf-Pracht. Er trug eine mit Farbe bespritzte Jeans und einen abgetragenen Pullover, der ihm irgendwie besser stand als das spießige Anzughemd, in dem er letzte Woche fotografiert worden war. Draco öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch dann erblickte er die Gemälde und unterdrückte stattdessen ein Keuchen.  
  
Obwohl es Draco schwer fiel, sich Potter als Künstler vorzustellen, hatte er nicht eine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt, dass er gut darin sein würde. Denn wenn es darauf ankam, egal worum es sich handelte – um Quidditch, Zauberkunststücke oder größenwahnsinnige Geisteskranke zu vernichten –, Potter machte keine halben Sachen. Als Draco also durch die Tür des schmalen kleinen Gebäudes ging, das Potter als Atelier nutzte, war er darauf vorbereitet, dass es spektakulär werden würde.

Er lag nicht falsch.

Es war in der Tat auf eine gewisse Weise spektakulär und eindrucksvoll und aufsehenerregend und atemberaubend, die sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ. Er konnte sich nicht einmal dazu durchringen, seinen Blick für den einen Moment davon loszureißen, der nötig gewesen wäre, um Potter, der leise in der Nähe der Tür wartete, angemessen zu begrüßen. Stattdessen ging Draco an ihm vorbei und tiefer in den Raum hinein, wobei sein verklärter Blick von Gemälde zu Gemälde sprang. Sie hingen an den Wänden, lagen gestapelt auf dem Boden und lehnten an jeder freien Stelle an den Möbeln, die sie tragen konnten. Es gab so viele von ihnen, eines atemberaubender als das andere.

„Wie...“, begann Draco und brach ab, als ein weiteres Gemälde seinen Blick einfing und seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit forderte, um es zu betrachten. „Wie lange malst du schon?“

„Ähm, seit ungefähr fünf Jahren?“, sagte Potter.

Draco staunte noch ein bisschen mehr. „Und... was würdest du sagen, wie viele Bilder du in einem Monat malst?“ Endlich riss er seine Augen von den Gemälden los und begegnete zum ersten Mal Potters Blick.

Potter kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ungefähr vier oder fünf? Manchmal weniger, wenn ich an etwas Größerem arbeite.“

Draco stellte einige schnelle gedankliche Berechnungen an. Das war eine beeindruckend große Anzahl von Gemälden.

„Und?“, fragte Potter, als Draco weiterhin stumm in die Gegend starrte. „Was denkst du?“

„Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, dass es möglich ist, dass jemand etwas so oft und so lange macht und trotzdem so schrecklich darin ist“, sagte Draco ehrlich.

Sofort biss er sich auf die Zunge. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lachte Potter nur.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wiederzusehen, Malfoy“, sagte er.

Aber Draco hörte kaum zu, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Bild eines Parks gefesselt. Zumindest dachte er, es wäre ein Park. Die Leinwand hatte einen großen grünen Fleck auf dem Boden und zeigte ein paar grüne und braune pilzartige Dinge, die er möglicherweise als Bäume bezeichnen konnte, wenn er großzügig war. In der Mitte des fleckigen blauen Himmels war eine große, lächelnde Sonne zu sehen. Draco musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich das nicht einbildete. Aber nein, die Sonne hatte ein echtes, glückliches Gesicht.

„Das da gefällt dir, oder?“, fragte Potter und folgte Dracos Blick.

„Es ist... Warum lächelt die Sonne?“ In Draco machte sich langsam Erschütterung breit.

Potter blinzelte ihn an, als ob er etwas Lächerliches gefragt hätte. „Woran soll man denn sonst erkennen, dass es ein schöner Tag ist?“

Dracos Mund klappte ein paar Mal auf und zu, aber die Worte schienen ihn im Stich zu lassen. „Stimmt“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Also gut.“

Er tat sein Bestes, um die Bilder auszublenden, bevor er sich Potter zuwandte. Er zog seinen Notizblock hervor.

„Oh, werden wir jetzt das Interview führen?“, fragte Potter. „Hier, wir können uns dort drüben hinsetzen.“

Er wies den Weg zu einem kleinen Sofa und ließ sich an einem Ende nieder, sodass Draco auf der anderen Seite Platz nehmen konnte. Er wandte sich Potter zu und schaute fast direkt auf ein weiteres von Potters Gemälden, diesmal ein dunkler Wald mit... Lieber Merlin, was war das überhaupt auf dem Bild? Eine verrückte Ziege? Ein deformierter Bär? Ein kleiner Yak? Was auch immer es war, die Zunge hing ihm aus dem Maul, was Draco großzügig als Lächeln interpretierte, und die wulstigen Augen schienen ihm zu folgen, wohin er sich auch bewegte.

„Was machst du...“, begann Potter und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was Draco da entdeckt hatte. „Oh. Gefällt dir das? Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsstücke.“

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, als ihm fast die Worte ‚Was zum Teufel ist das?‘ über die Lippen gingen. Stattdessen bediente er sich einer Fähigkeit zur Diplomatie, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß, und fragte: „Warum erzählst du mir nicht davon?“

„Was gibt es da zu erzählen?“, fragte Potter und drehte sich wieder zu Draco um. „Das ist offensichtlich ein Einhorn.“

„Offensichtlich“, wiederholte Draco ratlos. „Ähm. Es tut mir leid. Ich will deine... künstlerische Vision nicht in Frage stellen. Aber Einhörner sind... weiß. Und das ist... nicht weiß.“  
  
Potter starrte ihn wieder ungläubig an. „Es ist eine weiße Leinwand, Malfoy. Wie soll ich ein weißes Einhorn auf eine weiße Leinwand malen? Außerdem ist es dunkel im Wald. Es ist ein Einhorn im Schatten.“

Draco blinzelte einen Moment lang und gab dann auf. „Richtig.“ Er setzte sich so hin, dass Potters Kopf die Sicht auf das ‚Einhorn‘ versperrte. „Warum fangen wir nicht damit an, dass du mir etwas über deinen kreativen Prozess erzählst?“

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich male einfach, worauf ich Lust habe. Ich sehe Bilder in meinem Kopf und bringe sie auf die Leinwand. Es ist nicht schwer.“

Wider besseres Wissen konnte Draco nicht widerstehen, sich nach links zu beugen, um einen weiteren Blick auf das Ziegen-Bär-Einhorn-im-Schatten zu werfen. _Das_ lebte also in Potters Kopf? Vielleicht wäre er mit Voldemort da drin besser dran gewesen. Vielleicht waren sie alle ein bisschen voreilig gewesen, was die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords anging. Lieber Merlin, diese Augen. Sie schienen ihm wirklich zu folgen, wenn er sich bewegte...  
  
Er merkte erst, dass er es anstarrte, als Potter sich wieder umdrehte, um hinter sich zu schauen.

„Du bist wirklich angetan von diesem Gemälde“, sagte er, seine Stimme klang heiter und zufrieden. „Du kannst es haben, wenn es dir so gut gefällt–“

„Nein!“, rief Draco, als ihn die blanke Panik ergriff. Potter drehte sich erschrocken um und sah ihn an. Draco senkte seine Stimme. „Ich meine, nein. Nein, das könnte ich nicht. Weil...“ Davon bekomme ich noch Albträume in meinem Haus. „Weil...“ Das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dass _dieses Ding_ mich beobachtet, während ich Tee trinke oder mir die Zähne putze oder, Merlin bewahre, Herrenbesuch empfange. „Weil... Ich schreibe deinen Artikel. Richtig, ich kann es nicht annehmen, weil ich deinen Artikel schreibe und meine berufliche Integrität bewahren muss.“

Da, das klang nett. Nett und plausibel.

Potter nickte. „Richtig, natürlich. Wenn es dir nach der Veröffentlichung des Artikels immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf geht, komm vorbei und hol es dir.“

Draco nickte zurück. „Ich versichere dir, dass ich dieses, äh,  _ Einhorn _ nicht so schnell vergessen werde. Also, weiter geht‘s.“ Er blätterte in einigen Papieren herum und räusperte sich. „Was hat dich dazu bewogen, Künstler zu werden?“

„Nachdem ich bei den Auroren ausgestiegen bin, habe ich nach einer Beschäftigung gesucht. Ich habe schon immer gerne gezeichnet und dachte, ich könnte es mal versuchen“, sagte Potter. Er grinste Draco an. „Ich schätze, es ist eine glücklich Fügung, dass ich so gut darin bin, oder?“

Draco sagte lieber nichts dazu. „Und warum hast du dich erst jetzt entschlossen, ein Interview zu geben? Du hast dich bisher sehr bedeckt gehalten, was deine...“ Sag es, Draco, sag es einfach. „deine  _ Kunst _ angeht. Jahrelang. Warum jetzt?“

„Na ja, wie du sehen kannst, habe ich jetzt eine ganze Reihe von Gemälden fertiggestellt“, sagte Potter und deutete mit einer Geste auf ihre Umgebung. Draco nickte ohne seinen Blick von Potter abzuwenden. Er konnte spüren, wie das Einhorn ihn anstarrte, auch wenn es von Potters widerspenstigem Haar verdeckt wurde. „Ich wollte eine Sammlung aufbauen, bevor ich sie öffentlich zur Schau stelle.“

„Zur Schau stelle?“, wiederholte Draco hilflos.

„Natürlich!“, sagte Potter. „Ich war bezüglich meiner Arbeit sehr geheimnisvoll, wie du sicher weißt. Aber jetzt, wo ich einen Vorrat an Gemälden angesammelt habe, werde ich sie zur Schau stellen. So gibt es für jeden etwas zu kaufen.“

Moment, was? Potter wollte Geld für diese Teile verlangen? „Du willst sie verkaufen?“

„Natürlich!“, sagte Potter noch einmal. „Wer würde nicht gerne ein Harry-Potter-Original besitzen?“ Er breitete die Arme aus und seine Augen leuchteten. „Meine Bilder sind kurz davor, auf der ganzen Welt ein neues Zuhause zu finden!“

Und danach war Draco der Ansicht, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Er stand auf.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mir einige deiner Arbeiten ansehen und herausfinden, ob es welche gibt, die sich gut in der Zeitung machen würden.“

Draco ging langsam durch den Raum und betrachtete die Gemälde, die an den Wänden hingen, während Potter ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte. Er ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten und tat sein Bestes, um Augenkontakt mit den Bildern zu vermeiden, die zurückstarrten. Er konnte immer noch dieses schreckliche Einhorn-im-Schatten spüren, das ihm auf den Hinterkopf starrte. Er tat sein Bestes, um es zu ignorieren.

Er blieb vor einem Gemälde stehen, das einen gewölbten grauen Fleck abbildete, der einen grünen Fleck mit einem anderen über einem fleckigen blauen Streifen verband. „Das ist eine schöne Brücke?“, wagte er zu sagen.

Potter nickte eifrig. „Tower Bridge“, sagte er. „Ich finde, sie ist besonders schön geworden.“  
  
Draco konnte nur vermuten, dass Potter die Tower Bridge oder die Themse noch nie gesehen hatte, wenn man den hellen Blauton bedachte, den er für sie gewählt hatte. Aber er nickte und ging weiter zum nächsten Bild, ermutigt durch seinen Erfolg mit der Brücke.

Er hielt vor einem Bild inne, das einen großen beigen Klecks mit einem roten Rand zeigte. „Äh, Pfannkuchen mit Erdbeeren?“, vermutete er.

Potter sah verletzt aus. „Das ist ein Porträt von Ron.“

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und holte tief Luft. „Ich gebe zu, es ist lange her, dass ich Weasley zuletzt gesehen habe, aber ich erinnere mich deutlich, dass er damals Augen hatte. Und einen Mund. Und eine Nase und Ohren.“

Potter starrte ihn an, dann starrte er auf das Gemälde, dann sackten seine Schultern zusammen. „Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz richtig aussieht.“ Er schniefte laut. „Ich bin ein furchtbarer Künstler, nicht wahr?“

Ja, da stimmte Draco auf jeden Fall zu. Potter war der schlechteste Künstler, den Draco je gesehen hatte (seine gesamte Kindergartengruppe eingeschlossen), und wahrscheinlich war er obendrein völlig geistesgestört, aber im Moment sah er so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Draco sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, es laut zu sagen. „Nein, nein“, sagte er. „Nicht... furchtbar als solches. Du bist eigentlich ziemlich... äh. kreativ. Es ist nur so, deine Technik ist... Na ja. Äh, du bist noch dabei, dich zu verbessern, richtig?“ Potter verzog das Gesicht und zitterte. Oh verdammt, er war kurz davor zu _weinen_ und das konnte Draco einfach nicht gebrauchen. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild von einem Hund, der auf einem Feld herumtollte, und er griff danach. „Sieh mal, das hier ist gar nicht so übel. Das ist ein ziemlich anständiger Hund.“

Potter schniefte wieder und blickte über seine Schulter. „Das ist ein Pferd.“

Draco blinzelte zu Potter hoch. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher“, sagte Potter stirnrunzelnd und zeigte auf das Pferd. „Siehst du? Es trägt einen Sattel.“

Draco blinzelte auf das Gemälde hinunter. „Das ist ein Sattel? Ich dachte, es wäre ein Hund mit einem Fleck.“

„Nein, das ist eindeutig ein Sattel. Siehst du, da? Da ist das kleine Ding, in das man den Fuß reinsteckt.“

Draco kippte das Bild ein wenig in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dass ein anderer Blickwinkel ihm Aufschluss geben konnte. Stattdessen überkam ihn die Erkenntnis, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war, dass Potter sich eine neue Brille zulegte. Oder sich möglicherweise in psychiatrische Behandlung begab. „… Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich habe es gemalt, oder?“, schnauzte Potter. „Hörst du wohl auf, meine künstlerische Vision in Frage zu stellen?“

Draco zögerte. „Einen Sattel auf einen Hund zu setzen?“

Potter stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Es ist ein Pferd!“

„Ich…” Draco neigte das Bild in die andere Richtung und legte es dann zur Seite. „Richtig. Ein Pferd. Ja.“ Er stand auf. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein Bild von dir machen, wie du neben deiner Arbeit stehst, aber ich dachte ...“

„Ja?“, fragte Potter, als Draco abbrach.

„Ich dachte...“, wiederholte Draco. Sein Verstand arbeitete verzweifelt, denn das einzige, woran er gedacht hatte, war, dass er keines dieser entsetzlichen Bilder in die Zeitung bringen konnte. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung machte es Draco nicht wirklich Spaß, Welpen zu treten und mit dem armen Potter stimmte offensichtlich etwas nicht, wenn er in der Lage war, diesen Mist zu produzieren, ohne sich dafür zu schämen.

„Ich dachte“, sagte er noch mal. „Dass es interessant wäre, ein paar Aufnahmen von dir bei der Arbeit zu machen. Sozusagen deinen Schaffensprozess zeigen und so.“

Potters Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Du willst, dass ich etwas für dich male?“

„Äh, nein, das ist nicht notwendig. Du könntest dich einfach mit einem Pinsel an eine Staffelei stellen und ich mache ein paar Bilder...“

Aber Potter wuselte bereits in seinem Atelier herum, schnappte sich eine leere Leinwand und eine Auswahl an Farben. „Oh nein, es ist mir ein Vergnügen!“

Und Draco gefiel sein Lächeln nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Wunderbar“, seufzte er resigniert. „Ich hole meine Kamera.“

***

Der Artikel erschien eine Woche später.

Insgesamt war Draco zufrieden damit. Er hatte es geschafft, aus dem dampfenden Haufen Scheiße, den Potter ihm geliefert hatte, einen halbwegs anständigen Artikel zu basteln. Er hatte ein bisschen über Potters Atelier berichtet, bei dem es sich wirklich um ein schönes Gebäude handelte, offen und luftig mit großen Fenstern und viel Licht. Und all die Gemälde, natürlich. Er hatte auch erwähnt, dass sie ihn sprachlos gemacht hatten. Und dann hatte er alles ein wenig aufgefüllt, indem er etwas über Potters Vergangenheit und den Krieg berichtet hatte. Die Leser bekamen nie genug von Potter und dem Krieg.

Draco hatte es zusammen mit dem einzigen anständigen Foto abgedruckt, das er gemacht hatte – dem Bild, auf dem Potter gerade den Pinsel auf der Leinwand ansetzte, während die späte Nachmittagssonne durch das Fenster hereinfiel und sein Haar wie einen Heiligenschein aufleuchten ließ. Potter blickte nachdenklich auf die Leinwand, der Pinsel lag locker in einer Hand, dann hob er ihn an und malte einen violetten Strich auf die Leinwand, bevor die Bewegungen des Bildes wieder von vorn begannen.

Die Fotos, die auf das erste folgten, waren zunächst beunruhigend und wurden von da an immer verstörender, während der Tintenfisch (der Oktopus? Irgendein anderes tentakeliges Meerestier?), der auf der Leinwand erschien, langsam Form annahm und Potters Lächeln von Foto zu Foto wahnsinniger wirkte. Die letzten Bilder waren geradezu entsetzlich, als Potter den fanatischen Gesichtsausdruck eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers annahm und mit einem beängstigenden Wohlwollen auf seine monströse Schöpfung herabstarrte. Die Qualle (der Tintenfisch? Wirklich, was zur Hölle war das?) starrte ihn mit schiefen Augen – eines sah verwirrt, das andere bösartig aus – von der Staffelei aus an, während sich ihre nudelartigen Tentakel auf eine bedrohliche Art und Weise um sie herum schlängelten.

Ja, alles in allem fand Draco, dass er seine Sache recht gut gemacht hatte.

Deshalb war er völlig überrascht, als er eine kurze, bissige Eule von Potter erhielt.

„Wir müssen über deinen verdammten Artikel reden“, stand da. „Komm auf der Stelle her.“

Er ging sofort los. Vor Potters Atelier hielt er inne und nahm sich ein paar Augenblicke Zeit, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was hinter der Tür auf ihn wartete. Dann hob er die Faust und klopfte.

Potter musste direkt hinter der Tür gewartet haben, denn er riss sie ruckartig auf, bevor Draco seine Hand überhaupt senken konnte.

„Was zur Hölle, Malfoy?“, schnauzte er ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Draco konnte nur dümmlich blinzeln und Potter in sein Atelier folgen, während dieser zu einem Tisch stapfte und eine Zeitung aufriss. „Was?“

„Das hier!“ Potter wedelte mit der Zeitung vor Dracos Gesicht herum und er erkannte den Artikel. „Was zum Teufel ist das?“

Irritiert schlug Draco die Zeitung weg. „Das ist der Artikel, den ich geschrieben habe, wie du sicher weißt.“

„Und das Foto?“, wollte Potter wissen. „Ich hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen zu malen!“

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, Potter?“, fauchte er, kramte in seiner Tasche und schnappte sich das erste Foto, das er finden konnte. Es war eines der späteren aus der Fotoserie, bei dem das Was-auch-immer bereits auf die Leinwand gelangt war und Potter es mit diesem furchterregenden, leuchtenden Wahnsinn in seinen Augen anstarrte, während sich sein Mund zu einer wirklich beunruhigenden Grimasse verzog. „Hätte ich das hier veröffentlichen sollen?“ Draco drückte Potter das Foto ins Gesicht.

Potters Wut verflog augenblicklich und seine Augen wurden hinter seiner Brille komisch rund. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Oh. Oh wow.“ Er nahm das Foto, um es besser ansehen zu können, und schob sich die Brille wieder auf den Nasenrücken. „Das ist wirklich ziemlich furchtbar, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist der Stoff, aus dem Albträume gemacht sind, Potter“, sagte Draco schlicht.

Potter betrachtete das Foto stirnrunzelnd, dann schaute er Draco an. „Und warum hast du das nicht veröffentlicht? Abgesehen davon, dass du keine kleinen Kinder erschrecken wolltest, denn ich kann nachvollziehen, dass diese Sorge berechtigt gewesen sein könnte. Aber es ist furchtbar.“ Er deutete mit einem Arm auf sein Atelier. „Die sind alle furchtbar. Warum hast du nichts darüber geschrieben?“

Draco richtete sich auf. „Ich habe versucht, nett zu sein“, sagte er steif.

„Du hast versucht...“ Potter brach ab und gab ein Schnauben von sich, das sich schnell zu einem Lachen steigerte, das ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen zu erschüttern schien.

Draco hatte schon öfter erlebt, wie Potter hilflos mit einem Lachanfall zu kämpfen hatte – ob mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle oder mit seinen Mannschaftskameraden auf dem Quidditchfeld – aber er hatte es selbst noch nie wirklich hören können. Es war ein herrlicher Klang, satt und tief, und er erzeugte seltsame, flatternde Dinge in seinem Inneren.

„Oh mein Gott“, keuchte Potter schließlich und wischte sich über die Augen. „Du hast versucht, nett zu sein. Verdammte Scheiße, ich brauche was zu trinken.“

Er ging hinüber zu einem Tisch in der Nähe und nahm eine Flasche mit der Aufschrift Terpentin in die Hand. Er öffnete sie und nahm einen Schluck.

„Potter!“, keuchte Draco.

„Hm?“, fragte Potter, dann folgte er Dracos entsetztem Blick auf das Etikett der Flasche. „Oh, das. Das ist nicht wirklich Terpentin. Das ist Feuerwhisky. Ich habe den nur hier reingetan, um dich zu erschrecken, als du für das Interview hergekommen bist, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich darauf nicht zurückgreifen musste. Hier, du siehst aus, als könntest du auch welchen gebrauchen“, sagte er und hielt ihm die Flasche hin.

Wider besseres Wissen griff Draco danach und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Der vertraute Geschmack von Feuerwhisky brannte auf seiner Zunge und er nahm noch einen größeren Schluck, bevor er die Flasche zurückgab. Potter schraubte sie wieder zu und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch.

„Du wolltest mich in den Wahnsinn treiben?“, fragte Draco. Es fiel ihm irgendwie schwer, der ganzen Geschichte zu folgen, vor allem, weil das Einhorn ihn wieder anstarrte.

Potter nickte und seufzte. „Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum ich ausgerechnet dich gebeten habe, mein Interview zu führen?“

Draco hatte sich das sehr wohl gefragt, also nickte er.

„Ich hatte es so satt, dass mir Leute wegen meiner Arbeit schreiben und mir Hunderte von Galleonen anbieten, damit ich sie ihn ungesehen verkaufe. Ich dachte, wenn alle denken würden, ich sei ein schrecklicher Künstler und mehr als nur ein bisschen durchgeknallt, würden sie mich vielleicht in Ruhe lassen. Also hab ich das Interview angeboten und nach der einen Person gefragt, von der ich wusste, dass sie die Gelegenheit ergreifen würde, mich in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken.“ Er verzog das Gesicht und griff für einen weiteren Schluck nach der Flasche. „Hat nicht ganz so geklappt, wie ich es geplant hatte.“

Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er sie verarbeitete. „Also sind das nicht wirklich deine Bilder?“

„Irgendwie schon“, sagte Potter. „Sie sind alle verzaubert. Ron und Hermine sind vorbeigekommen, wir haben uns mit billigem Wein volllaufen lassen und den Abend damit verbracht, herauszufinden, wer das schrecklichste Bild zustande bringen kann.“

„Die Person, die das Einhorn im Schatten gemacht hat, ohne Frage“, sagte Draco schnell.

„Das wäre dann wohl Hermine“, sagte Potter und lachte. „Sie ist einfach nicht zu übertreffen, nicht wahr? Und es soll übrigens einen Bären darstellen.“

„Ich wusste es!“, rief Draco aus. „Ich wusste, dass das verdammte Ding kein Einhorn ist! Was ist mit dem Pferd?“

„Das war wirklich ein Hund, ich wollte dich nur verarschen“, sagte Potter. „Und das Porträt von Ron sollte in Wirklichkeit ein Pfannkuchen sein, aber mit Himbeeren und nicht mit Erdbeeren.“ Er grinste Draco an. „Ich war ein bisschen erschrocken, wie richtig du damit gelegen hast, was sie eigentlich darstellen sollen. Wie so ein beschissener Kunstkenner.“

Draco beschloss, das zu ignorieren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm gefiel, was das über ihn aussagen konnte. „Das vorgetäuschte Weinen war ein netter Einfall“, murmelte er.

„Was? Oh, als du versucht hast, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich kein so schlechter Künstler bin? Ich habe eigentlich versucht, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde in diesem Moment alles versauen, weil du mich offensichtlich für verrückt gehalten hast. Dabei hast du dich so sehr bemüht, Mitgefühl zu zeigen.“ Potter seufzte glücklich. „Das war großartig.“

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich mehr über Potters Bestrebungen, ihn zu benutzen, aufregen sollte. In erster Linie aber war er einfach nur unendlich erleichtert, dass Potter nicht wirklich diese schrecklichen Sachen malte. „Also sind deine echten Gemälde hinter den Zaubern?“, fragte er.

Potter nickte.

„Gut“, sagte Draco. „Dann lass mal sehen.“

„Du möchtest sie sehen?“, fragte Potter erstaunt.

„Natürlich will ich sie sehen“, schoss Draco zurück. „Nachdem, was du mir angetan hast? Das bist du mir schuldig.“

Potter zögerte, dann zuckte er steif mit den Schultern. Er war nervös, wie Draco feststellte. Draco war wahrscheinlich der erste Mensch außerhalb von Potters engem Freundeskreis, der seine Arbeit zu sehen bekam. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Dann schwang Potter seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und die Zauber lösten sich auf.

Die Gemälde waren alle mittelmäßig. Wunderbar, erfrischend, herrlich mittelmäßig. Da war ein Bild von einer Brücke, das zwar etwas unförmig war, aber genau wie eine Brücke aussah. Eine Kohleskizze von einer Katze. Ein nicht ganz symmetrischer Big Ben in Öl gemalt. Ein Porträt von Weasley in Pastell, das glücklicherweise sein gesamtes Gesicht enthielt. Es war zwar nicht gerade gut, aber immer noch mehr als gut genug, um wiedererkannt zu werden.

Die Bilder im vorderen Teil des Raums waren in einer erstaunlichen Vielfalt von Techniken gemalt worden, aber als Draco weiter in das Atelier ging, verschwanden die Öl-, Kohle-, Tusche- und Pastellbilder, bis es im hinteren Teil des Ateliers nur noch Aquarelle gab. Der See bei Hogwarts. London bei Nacht. Ein Park während eines Gewitters. Draco hielt inne und warf einen Blick zurück auf Potters offensichtlich frühen Versuche, die mit unvollkommenen Details überladen waren. Bei den Aquarellen hatte Potter scheinbar zu sich selbst gefunden und die Details zugunsten einer sanften Unschärfe aufgegeben, als würde man sein Spiegelbild in einem beschlagenen Spiegel betrachten. Und diese Bilder waren gut. Natürlich nicht einmal annähernd _hervorragend_ , aber durchaus gut. Es gab eines, von dem Draco sehr angetan war: der Blick auf einen Baum von unten, als ob man auf dem Rücken liegen und durch die Äste nach oben schauen würde, so wie Draco es an Dutzenden von freien Nachmittagen zu Schulzeiten getan hatte. Er drehte sich schon halb um, um Potter danach zu fragen, doch dann sah er es.

Es.

An die Staffelei gelehnt war der Oktopus. (Tintenfisch? Qualle? Wirklich, was war das?)

Draco zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger darauf. „Was macht das Ding noch hier?“

Potter schlenderte zu ihm herüber. „Ach, das? Das habe ich tatsächlich gemalt. Ich habe es direkt vor deinen Augen erschaffen, weißt du noch?“

„Du bist also wirklich in der Lage, diesen Scheiß zu produzieren?“, fragte Draco, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Aber Potter lachte nur. „Offensichtlich. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass ich nichts malen könnte, das schrecklich genug für dich ist. Aber dann war ich so froh, dass es so schlecht geworden ist, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen.“ Er blickte auf das Foto hinunter, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Ich glaube, ich bin sogar ein bisschen froh, dass du das nicht veröffentlicht hast.“

„Was ist das?“, fragte Draco und trat näher heran.

„Kraken“, sagte Potter, aber Draco hörte ihn kaum.

Auf der Staffelei stand ein weiteres Gemälde, an dem Potter offensichtlich gerade an diesem Morgen gearbeitet hatte, den Farben, Pinseln und Wassergläsern nach zu urteilen, die darum herum standen. Daneben befanden sich eine halbleere Tasse Tee und ein mit Krümeln übersäter Teller. „Du arbeitest an etwas Neuem?“, fragte er und ging auf die andere Seite.

„Malfoy, warte“, sagte Potter verzweifelt und griff nach seinem Ellbogen.

Aber es war zu spät. Draco stand bereits so, dass er das Gemälde sehen konnte. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Potters Hand ließ seinen Arm los. „Fuck“, murmelte Potter.

Es war noch nicht fertig, aber es waren genug Details vorhanden, damit Draco das Wesentliche erkennen konnte. Ein Schlafzimmer, durch dessen Fenster warmes Sonnenlicht strömte und ein Bett mit zerknitterten Laken. Darin eine liegende Gestalt, die Laken strategisch über sich drapiert, mit langen Gliedmaßen, blasser Haut und blondem Haar.

„Das ist nicht...“, begann er. „Ist das wirklich... Du hast mich gemalt?“, brachte Draco hervor. Er warf einen Blick auf Potter, der rot angelaufen war.

Er nickte. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst. Ich konnte dich einfach... Ich konnte dich einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Ich habe gedacht, malen könnte helfen.“

Da ging Draco ein Licht auf und einen Moment lang konnte er nicht atmen. All die Zeit, die er wegen Potters Bildern in der Zeitung mit Seufzen zugebracht hatte, hatte er sich nie vorstellen können... „Du fühlst dich zu mir hingezogen.“

Potter errötete noch mehr und nickte. Er schob die Hände in die Taschen und sah so verlegen und unbeholfen aus und überhaupt nicht wie der starke und begabte Junge-der-überlebte-um-sie-alle-zu-retten. Er sah aus wie ein junger Mann, der hoffnungslos verknallt war und nicht wusste, was er dagegen tun sollte, und Draco wollte ihn. Wollte ihn und konnte ihn haben, wie ihm bewusst wurde.

„Ja. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nie, dass du...“, begann Potter.

„Potter“, unterbrach Draco ihn. „Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich dir sagen sollte, dass ich nicht“, er zeigte auf das Bild, „so aussehe, nachdem ich flachgelegt worden bin.“

Potter zuckte zusammen. „Tut mir leid.“ Er sah aus, als hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn sich der Boden unter ihm auftäte und ihn vollständig verschluckte.

Draco trat näher an ihn heran. „Ich finde auch, dass ich dir vielleicht zeigen sollte, wie ich tatsächlich aussehe. Nur, damit dein Bild korrekt ist.“ Er sprach leise und klang trügerisch gelassen, obwohl sein Puls in seinen Venen pochte. Er hob die Augenbrauen und wartete.

Langsam hob sich Potters Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Das ist ... sehr großzügig von dir“, sagte er vorsichtig.

„Na ja“, sagte Draco grinsend. „Ich versuche inzwischen, nett zu sein, oder hast du noch nicht davon gehört?“

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erhellte Potters Gesicht. „Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen.“

„Leider muss ich jetzt wieder zur Arbeit“, sagte Draco. „Aber ich könnte doch heute Abend vorbeikommen und wir könnten damit anfangen, dein Bild zu korrigieren.“

„So einfach bin ich nicht zu haben, Malfoy“, sagte Potter, während sein Lächeln breiter wurde. „Du wirst mich wenigstens vorher zum Essen einladen müssen.“

Draco winkte ab. „Wir bestellen uns was“, sagte er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass bei deinem Gemälde noch viel Korrekturbedarf besteht, und ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn wir keine Zeit verschwenden.“

„Vielleicht solltest du dir den Nachmittag frei nehmen, wenn so viel Korrekturbedarf besteht?“, schlug Potter vor, griff Draco am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Vielleicht sollten wir gleich loslegen.“

Draco musste wirklich wieder zur Arbeit, aber während Potter ihm so nah war, dass Draco seine Hitze und Potters Atem spüren konnte, wie er über seine Lippen streifte, konnte er sich nicht recht dazu durchringen, sich darum Sorgen zu machen.

Immerhin sah es so aus, als würde er die Gelegenheit für verschiedenste exklusive Interviews mit Potter erhalten. Was sollten sie schon dagegen tun, ihn feuern?

Das würden sie nicht wagen.

„Brillanter Plan, Potter“, sagte Draco und ließ sich küssen.


End file.
